


It Can Wait

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Thinkfast, i'd die for these two okay bye, thinkfastshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Griffin wants nothing more than to tell Neuro how he feels - it turns out, he doesn't have to.





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote some thinkfastshipping-
> 
> In case you didn't know, these are part of the Ninjago Valentine's Week challenge that I'm hosting on tumblr! Here are the prompts:
> 
> Day One (Friday 8/2) - First Ninjago Ship  
> Day Two (Saturday 9/2) - Crack Ship / Rare Ship  
> Day Three (Sunday 10/2) - AU Ship  
> Day Four (Monday 11/2) - Never Thought I'd Ship  
> Day Five (Tuesday 12/2) - OC Ship  
> Day Six (Wednesday 13/2) - Favorite Canon Ship  
> Day Seven (Thursday 14/2) - Favorite Non-Canon Ship
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Griffin wasn't the best with his feelings.

That fact on its own was really unsettling, but combine it with his crush on his best friend, and you've got chaos.

And man, was Neuro out of his league.

The two of them were basically polar opposites; Neuro was smart, Griffin was not. Neuro owned at least a hundred books, while Griffin prefered to run around the neighbourhood. Neuro considered him his friend, and Griffin… He thought of Neuro as something different.

At least he was good at playing pretend.

The train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell in the house. Griffin jumped and rushed to the door, not wasting a second waiting before opening it.

He couldn't say he was surprised to see Neuro on his doorstep. He was expecting him after all. Yet, his heart seemed to go have forgtten, because it was beating super fast.

"Good evening," Neuro said with a tiny, yet clearly visible, smile on his face, and waved for just a second.

"Hey!" Griffin grinned. "Come in, man!"

"Thank you," Neuro said, stepping in the house and closing the door behind him. "Living room, I'm guessing?"

Griffin nodded. "You know it!"

The master of mind took off his shoes and left them next to the door before walking further into the apartment. Griffin's place wasn't big, but it was enough. He lived in the outskirts of Ninjago City, in a small apartment, and was lucky enough to have even found a place there.

Once they reached the living room, Griffin chose the edge of the couch to sit on, and Neuro sat next to him, their legs almost touching.

Griffin would have chosen the chair had he remembered of Neuro's tendacy to sit uncomfortably close to him. Well, uncomfortably wasn't quite the right word.

It was only that Griffin's heart was basically begging to leave his body, and he had no way of keeping it together.

"So I was reading this book, 'The Element of the City', and the protagonist reminded me of you."

The master of speed didn't know whether to take it as a compliment. He himself rarely read books, but Neuro practically lived in the library, and books meant a lot to him.

"Well, I've seen the movie!" Griffin said, earning an eye-roll from Neuro.

"Of course you have," he said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Griffin crossed his arms. "I bet you'd like it."

"Would not."

"You would!" Griffin insisted. "Let's make a deal."

Neuro raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"We'll watch the movie, and if you don't like it, I'm going to read the book," the master of speed said confidently. "But, if you do end up liking it, we're going to read one of my comics together."

Neuro huffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, I'm in."

The movie wasn't as good as Griffin remembered it to be.

The actors looked as if they didn't know what was happening most of the time, and according to Neuro, the second half of the film was the exact opposite of what had happened in the book. At least the visual effects were good enough.

If Griffin were honest though, he hadn't been paying attention to the movie.

It was at moments when Neuro would let go of a chuckle, or become very invested in the film, that he turned ten times more adorable than usual. There weren't many times that Griffin got to see him like that, and so he found himself staring.

He just hoped Neuro didn't notice.

"So…" Griffin cleared his throat. "What'd you think?"

"In all honesty?" Neuro asked, then laughed. "It was horrible."

Griffin nodded slowly, letting go of a sigh. "Yeaaaah, I thought you'd say that."

He looked up at the master of mind, who had a bright smile planted on his face. Griffin didn't need mind powers to know that he had had fun, regardless of how terrible the production of the movie was.

He wanted nothing more than to lean on his shoulder, and have him hold him close and tight, and just stay in his arms forever. He wanted to go out with their friends and hold hands, and tell them that 'Hey! That's my boyfriend!'. He just wanted to tell him how he felt so badly, to  _show_  him his love, and to-

"I'd… Like that."

"What?"

"Oh. I wasn't supposed to listen to that. Right…"

It took only three seconds for the gears in Griffin's mind to turn; He was daydreaming about Neuro. Neuro was the master of mind.  _Neuro had heard all that_.

Griffin wanted to bang his head on the coffee table, yet one thing that Neuro had said snapped him out of his desire.

_I'd like that._

"You… You'd wanna do all that? With me?" Griffin asked, trying to supress the sound his heart made.

Neuro nodded. "I've… Felt that way for a very long time now, so…"

Griffin was floating.

"Then would you like…"  _to be my boyfriend_.

"Not until you say it out loud."

"Neuro!"

Neuro chuckled, hitting Griffin's shoulder playfully. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend."

_Griffin was floating._

"Awesome!" Griffin said, instantly facepalming himself. "I can't believe I just said  _awesome_."

An arm wrapped around his shoulder, making Griffin freeze. "Things like that are part of the reason I like you."

"Oh." Griffin chuckled. "Then, I- Well… I…"

" _I_ believe you owe me something."

Griffin gasped, snapping out of his shock. "The movie was terrible, but you enjoyed it! I believe  _you_ owe  _me_!"

Neuro shook his head, pulling Griffin closer. "It can wait."

The master of speed smiled, snuggling on his chest.

It  _could_ wait.


End file.
